


In the Dead of Night

by Chasyn



Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [3]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, First Date, M/M, Short, Song: Walk Me Home (Pink), Walking Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Walk me home in the dead of night...
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Spaz is trying to kill me in 500 words or less! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	In the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the other one the song Spaz gave me for the first inspired.

They stumbled out of the club, holding onto each other tightly lest they fall. Laughter followed them as they turned down the sidewalk. The lights from above seemed to dance around them, bouncing off every surface they passed. It was a cliché romantic notion but both professed it to be the best night of their lives. A first date that would change those lives. They talked, they danced, they smiled and laughed and stole kisses in the dark and out on the dancefloor. They had stayed until the place was closed, until they were alone. Laughing and smiling all the while as they were kicked out.

They continued down the sidewalk, their voices still carrying on. They had spent near the whole night talking and yet they still carried on, both determined to learn everything about the other in a single night. Their steps slowed and they reached out, sliding their hands together and intertwining their fingers.

Zach breathed out a sigh as they stopped. "This is me."

Owen looked up at the building. "Employee housing sucks."

Zach shrugged. "We can't all live alone in the woods like a creeper." He let go of Owen's hand and held his up. "Phone."

Owen titled his head. "What?"

"Give me your phone." Zach requested more clearly.

Owen pulled it out and handed it over without hesitation. "Okay."

Zach glanced down at the phone and frowned. He held it up, facing Owen. "Unlock it." Again Owen did as he was told and Zach pulled it back towards him. He quickly added his number, sent a text to his phone, and then handed it back. "There."

Owen titled his head as he looked down at it. "Okay." He said again and shoved the device in his pocket.

Zach rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I gave you my number and sent me yours." He said, pulling out his own phone.

"Right." Owen nodded slowly. "So… would you think less of me if I didn't do the cool guy thing of waiting 3 days to call you?"

Zach stared at him a moment. "If you don't text me the _minute_ you get home and call tomorrow when you wake up, I'm breaking into your dorky Bungalow and kicking your ass."

Owen's eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Okay. Understood."

"Good." Zach reached for Owen's hand again and stepped closer. "I had a good time tonight."

Owen smiled. "Just good?"

" _Really_ good." Zach stressed and pressed a quick kiss to the other man's lips. Then he released him and stepped back. "Alright. Goodnight, you dork." He turned and started walking up the steps to the building. "Text me."

Owen watched him and shook his head. But he smiled. "Goodnight, Zach."


End file.
